Sido
thumb|Sido Sido Biografie Hinter dem Künstlernamen Sido verbirgt sich der am 30. November 1980 in Berlin geborene Rapper Paul Würdig. Seit 1997 ist Sido offiziell im Rap-Geschäft tätig. Steht der Künstlername zunächst für "Scheiße in dein Ohr", ändert der Rapper dies mit zunehmendem Erfolg in den Satz "superintelligentes Drogenopfer". Laut einer Aussage von Sido in einem Interview "passte das einfach viel besser". Seine musikalischen Anfänge bestreitet Sido mit zahlreichen Homies aus der Berliner Rap-Untergrundszene. Dazu zählt u. a. sein besonders guter Freund B-Tight, mit dem er auch schon die Rap-Crew "Die Sekte" gründete und vor seinen extrem erfolgreichen Zeiten bei dem Berliner Label Royal Bunker als RoyalTS ("Royal" von Royal Bunker und "TS" von Tight & Sido) rappte und sich so bereits einen lokalen Namen machen kann. Die Sekte gründet vor den AggroBerlin-Zeiten auch ein eigenes Label namens "Sektenmuzik". Dieses Label wird aber wegen finanzieller Probleme und der besseren Promotion-Möglichkeiten über AggroBerlin letztendlich eingestellt. Diskographie 2008 Ich und meine Maske 2006 Ich 2005 Aggro Ansage Nr. 5 (indiziert) 2005 Dein Lieblingsalbum (Deine Lieblingsrapper) 2004 Aggro Ansage Nr. 4 (indiziert) 2004 Royal Bunker (Gegen die Kultur, Teil 1) (DVD) 2004 Maske (indiziert) 2003 Aggro Ansage Nr. 3 (indiziert) 2003 Garnich so Schlimm (A.i.d.S.) 2003 Aggro Ansage Nr. 2 (indiziert) 2002 Aggro Ansage Nr. 1 2002 Album Nr. 3 (Royal TS) 2001 Das Mic und Ich (A.i.d.S.) 2000 Back in Dissniss (Royal TS) 1999 Sintflows (Die Sekte) 1998 Wissen Flow Talent (Royal TS) Sidos Karriere kommt erst 2003 richtig in Schwung. Auf dem dritten Sampler seines neuen Labels AggroBerlin veröffentlicht er den "Weichnachtssong" und den "Arschficksong". Beide Titel liegen bei der Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Schriften zur Prüfung vor, werden aber nicht indiziert und dürfen weiter frei verkauft werden, obwohl vor allem der "Arschficksong" mit frauenverachtenden Textpassagen geradezu inflationär aufwartet. Nur das Video zu diesem Sido-Song darf nicht gezeigt werden. Als man davon bei AggroBerlin jedoch eine "abgespeckte" Version produziert, die ab 16 Jahren freigegeben wird, kann der Titel auch im Musik-TV gezeigt werden. Nachdem Sido im April 2004 sein erstes Solo-Album "Die Maske" veröffentlicht, steigen die Singles "Mein Block" und "Fuffies im Club" sofort in die Top Ten ein. Zusammen mit dem "Arschficksong" hatt Sido zeitweilig drei eigene Titel in den deutschen Single-Charts. Neben seinen zunehmenden musikalischen Erfolgen war Sido vor allem ab Mitte 2004 im TV sehr präsent. Das liegt nicht zuletzt an Stefan Raab, der den Berliner Rapper immer wieder in seine Show "TV Total" einlädt, ihn zur Teilnahme am "Bundesvision Song Contest 2005" animiert, und Sido sogar zum Mitmachen bei Stefan Raabs "Wok WM" überreden kann. Bei Stefan Raab nimmt Sido auch erstmals seine silberne Totenkopf-Maske ab, die er bis 2005 permanent trägt. Heute hat er die Maske nur noch selten auf, vor allem aber in Videoclips. Die Maske wird von Sido vornehmlich zu Provokationszwecken getragen, wie er in verschiedenen Interviews selbst zugibt. Zudem will er das Image des bösen Buben pflegen. Da passt es gar nicht in das Konzept, dass Sido sogar das Abitur haben und eine Lehre als Kindergärtner angefangen haben soll. Beides wird vom Rapper dementiert, allerdings hat 2003 ein renommiertes ARD-Magazin Beweise für die Richtigkeit dieser Fakten vorgelegt. Ähnlich verhält es sich auch mit Sidos richtigem Namen. Mittlerweile gilt es als sicher, das Sido "Paul Würdig" heißt. In einer TV-Show mit Barbara Schöneberger zeigt der Rapper seinen Ausweis, hielt den Namen auf dem Pass aber mit einem Finger halb zu. Seit Mitte 2005 ist Sido mit der ehemaligen Sängerin Doreen Steinert (aus der bei der ProSieben-Casting-Show "Popstars" hervorgegangenen Band "Nu Pagadi") zusammen. Außerdem hat er einen sechs Jahre alten Sohn, für den er auf seinem aktuellen Album "Ich" den Song "Ein Teil von mir" geschrieben hat. Im Mai 2008 erscheint mit "Augen auf" der erste Song vom dritten Album "Ich und meine Maske. Darin überrascht Sido mit ernsthaft sozialkritischen Texten und setzt sich dafür ein, dass Eltern ihre Kinder besser bzw. überhaupt erziehen sollen. Sido versöhnt sich mit Bushido Seit Jahren waren zwei ganz Große in der deutschen Rap-Szene miteinander zerstritten. 2001 starteten Sido und Bushido beide ihre Karriere beim Label "Aggro Berlin". Sido wurde damals stark gefördert, Bushido fühlte sich vernachlässigt, was 2004 zum Ende der Freundschaft geführt. Ende des letzten Jahres bat Sido seinem Kollegen eine Versöhnung an - dieses Angebot an Bushido nun offenbar angenommen. In seinem Song "2010" widmet Sido eine Songzeile seinem ehemaligen Kumpel Bushido. Der hört den Track und fragte damals via Twitter nach, ob dies wirklich ernst gemeint sei. War es! Nach all den Jahren hatte Sido einfach keine Lust mehr auf Streit. Neue Bilder zeigen nun, dass sich die beiden offenbar wieder zusammengerauft haben. Auf dem Berliner Ku'damm wurden die beiden Rapper gemeinsam abgelichtet. Dort geben sich Sido und Bushido freundlich die Hand. Es schaut ganz so aus, als ob sie wieder vernünftig miteinander umgehen können. Hoffen wir mal, dass sich das in kommender Zeit nicht wieder schnell ändert. Ein paar Unstimmigkeiten sind es schließlich nicht wert, eine langjährige Freundschaft an den Nagel zu hängenthumb|Sido